the way you feel inside
by kiss me im famous
Summary: Ellie is partnerd with her secret crush for an english project. Will things spark or will haterd start?
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1- Default Chapter

Craig Manning. I hear that name and my knees start to weaken. You never would have guessed I would have a crush on him. Me out of all people because he broke my best friends heart. I was about to tell Ashley that I had feelings for him, but then they got together. Now they hate each other and I have to pretend like I hate him to.

There was only one person that knew about my secret crush. I know the first thing that would come to your head is Marco. But it wasn't, Sean figured it out when I moved in. He was trying to find something in my back pack and he accidentally found my note book. Where I had written Craig's name all over. He wasn't mad he said he was expecting it but I knew on the inside he was hurting because he wasn't expecting it. I think that is part of the reason why he moved back to Wassaga Beach because he didn't feel loved anymore. I mean wouldn't you feel bad if your girlfriend had had a crush on your best friend?

I don't even blame Craig for cheating on Ashley. I think it gives him more of an edge which I like. I mean Ashley is perfect….that was it she was perfect. And Manny was normal she made mistakes she wasn't perfect and I think that's what made Craig want her even more. He felt he could be himself around her. I wish he could be himself around me. Ever since the BIG break up I couldn't even smile at Craig or look at him because Ashley would freak. She's my only friend in this school…well there is Marco but even though he's gay I can't tell him everything.

* * *

I walked into my first class that Thursday morning with a smile on my face. It was English with Ms. Kwan. It used to be the class that I hated but now that I am seated next to Craig I don't mind. People were always fooling around in class so Ms. Kwan made a seating chart. I was originally sitting with Paige in the very last row but one day Ms. Kwan caught her talking on her cell so she moved her up to the front in Craig's spot and Craig moved to the back by me.

I sat down and opened my English note book. I looked to my left where Craig was sitting he sat next to Jimmy and they were talking. Ms. Kwan walked into the room with a cup of coffee in her hand. She always had coffee in the morning I don't know why…I don't think she could get through the first 45 minuets of class with out it.

"Ok class lets get started!" Ms. Kwan said "We have to get started on our projects"

Everyone let out a groan as Ms. Kwan put her coffee on the table. Craig faced forward and started to open his assignment note book to write down what the project was about. I did the same as well as everyone else in the class.

"You get a partner for this project." Ms. Kwan said "But I get to choose who you're with"

Everyone let out another groan. I was most likely going to be put with someone I couldn't stand like Paige or Hazel. So I sat there tapping my pencil on my desk when I felt Craig's warmth come closer to me. He leaned over towards me.

"I hate Ms. Kwan's projects" He whispered with a smile

There was my chance to talk to him! To actually say something…but what did I do I glared. I gave him a glare. He made a sad face and went back to his spot. I was so dumb why did I glare? I don't know, I think it's a reflex now. I mean it's not like Ashley was watching so why did I not smile or say I know.

"You guys are going to have to come up with a 5 minuet skit. All from the top of your head…the topic is love" Ms. Kwan said She took a sip of her coffee and then put her cup down.

"I already have your partner picked out and it's on this chart so at the end of class come up and look at it. You have 2 weeks."

* * *

"How could Ms. Kwan be so mean to you?" Ashley asked "Putting you with Craig? Craig Manning"

We were at my locker I was getting my math home work from my back pack. I didn't want to hear Ashley complain about Craig again.

"She could have at least put you Spinner why Craig?" she said

That is when I started to block her out. She complains about Craig so much I don't even pay attention anymore. We started walking to our next class wile Ashley continued to complain. We past Craig who was at his locker.

"Ellie wait" he said

I stopped while Ashley kept walking. She looked to see that I wasn't following her and stopped. She gave Craig a glare.

"I have to talk to her about the English project" Craig said

"Ellie we're going to be late for class" Ashley said

"I've already been late 5 times Ash… one more won't matter. Just go I'll catch up with you"

Ashley had a shocked look on her face. "Ok" she said walking away

Craig and I stood there for like 3 minuets with out saying anything.

"Your wasting my time Craig what do you want?" I said

"Sorry…the project…do you want me to come over today so we can start it?"

Craig wanted to come over to my house? What was going on today…nothing. But my mom she's not totally sober.

"Um…how about your house" I said "My mom is…having a friend over I don't want her to disturb us."

"My house it is" Craig said "Be there around 4"

"I'll be there when I want" I said

"Ok…come whenever you want." Craig said

"I'm going to be late for class bye" I said walking away

I turned around and had a huge grin on my face. I never thought I would say this but I can't wait to start this project.

* * *

**A/N**

**I know it's really bad but it will get better I…I can't say I promise because I'm not sure. So I hope it will get better. It most likely will.**

**Tootles**

**Ashley**


	2. can't wait for tommorow

Chapter 2-

Ellie Nash. I never really talked to her, she was always there but never said a word. All I remember is she would smile at me when I looked at her. Her smile said a thousand words, and for some reason I always felt happy when she smiled. But now that Ashley and I broke up I got glares and glares all gave a thousand arrows. I'm not going to lie I did enjoy Ellie's smile because Ellie never really smiled at anyone.

* * *

At 4:00 exactly Ellie Nash rang my door bell. I wasn't expecting her because she said she was coming whever she wanted to and she decided to come at the time I told her to come. I didn't think it was her so I stayed in the living room while Angie ran for the door. 

"Who are you?" she asked

"I'm Ellie, Craig and I are supposed to be doing a project together." She replied

She didn't sound mad she didn't sound like she was ready to beat some one up. She just sounded nice. That was the first time I had ever heard Ellie sound nice. It was kind of shocking.

"Craig some girl named Ellie is here to see you" Angie yelled

"Ok" I yelled back "Tell Ellie she can come in I'll be there in a minuet"

Once the door shut Angie's mouth opened and she wouldn't stop asking Ellie questions.

"Why are you wearing so much black?" she asked

"Because blacks my favorite color." Ellie replied

"You dress a lot like Ashley are you guys friends?"

"Yeah we are...actually we're best friends"

I got off the couch to save Ellie from the attacking Angie. I walked into the doorway and gave Ellie a smile.

"I'm ready to start on the project" she said

"Ok lets go to the garage." I said walking out the door "Ang I'm going to the garage if you need me."

Angie nodded her head running towards the living room.

* * *

Ellie and I walked over to the garage. It was kind of warm so I opened up a window. Ellie sat on the couch and had a bored look on her face. I sat down next to her and she scooted over. 

"So the project what do we have to do?" I asked

"It's a skit; we have to do a short skit. Make up or own plot, or own words our own everything. And the topic is love."

"Ok" I said

* * *

2 hours later Ellie and I were laughing. 

"I don't think that would go with the topic" Ellie said

I had never seen her laugh before it was kind of weird. She actually looked hot. I liked to see her smiling more. Ellie looked at her watch.

"It's almost 6:00 I have to go." She said

"Ok...than I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked

"Yeah tomorrow" She said with a smile

"Ok" I said

And she left, I never knew I would think this but Ellie is actually fun to hang around. I can't wait for tomorrow.


End file.
